Adventures on the Seas
by bleachfan170
Summary: A Canterbury Tale Remix. I did this for my English Project. It's about the first four members of the Straw Hat Pirates.


"Adventures on the Seas"

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece. If I did then I wouldn't have Ace die in the series.

Here is a story about a young male,

And a group of friends that likes to sail.

A small crew that doesn't like to fight,

But does do so with all their might.

The young captain, who is very kind,

One Piece, the famous treasure, he wants to find.

He gave himself scar under his left eye,

Which made everyone give a mad sigh.

He wears a straw hat, which he never lets go,

He has to give it back to an old friend, though.

Adventure, he seeks, an island at sight,

For his friends and crew, he would fight.

The captain's First Mate, his three swords has been shown,

The World's Greatest Swordsman, he'd like to be known.

He has many scars and more to add to his collection,

He needs to be stronger, that's his connection.

He wears a green sash, for much a do,

And a bandana that goes with it, too.

A promise to a friend, he would keep, he'd never lied,

Though, the day after that, she had fairly died.

The ship's navigator, who hates pirates, indeed,

Drawing a map of the world, that's all she need.

She's a thief of treasure and more,

But it is tangerines that she mostly adore.

She carries a staff and many more,

Throughout her adventures, it was a sore.

Her village was in danger, ten years have past,

Thanks to her captain, they were saved at last.

The crew's marksman, his father he'd like to see,

A Brave Warrior of the Sea he wants to be.

He is a good liar and also a great shot,

But also, in battle, he is out fought.

He has a long nose and a slingshot at his side,

He likes to invent things on his spare time.

Though he is a coward, he is indeed,

He fights with all he's got when in need.

That's all there is but more to come,

This group of pirates is more different than some.

They travel through the seas of blue,

To fulfill their dreams and make them come true.

"Adventures on the Seas"

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece. If I did then I wouldn't have Ace die in the series.

Here is a story about a young male,

And a group of friends that likes to sail.

A small crew that doesn't like to fight,

But does do so with all their might.

The young captain, who is very kind,

One Piece, the famous treasure, he wants to find.

He gave himself scar under his left eye,

Which made everyone give a mad sigh.

He wears a straw hat, which he never lets go,

He has to give it back to an old friend, though.

Adventure, he seeks, an island at sight,

For his friends and crew, he would fight.

The captain's First Mate, his three swords has been shown,

The World's Greatest Swordsman, he'd like to be known.

He has many scars and more to add to his collection,

He needs to be stronger, that's his connection.

He wears a green sash, for much a do,

And a bandana that goes with it, too.

A promise to a friend, he would keep, he'd never lied,

Though, the day after that, she had fairly died.

The ship's navigator, who hates pirates, indeed,

Drawing a map of the world, that's all she need.

She's a thief of treasure and more,

But it is tangerines that she mostly adore.

She carries a staff and many more,

Throughout her adventures, it was a sore.

Her village was in danger, ten years have past,

Thanks to her captain, they were saved at last.

The crew's marksman, his father he'd like to see,

A Brave Warrior of the Sea he wants to be.

He is a good liar and also a great shot,

But also, in battle, he is out fought.

He has a long nose and a slingshot at his side,

He likes to invent things on his spare time.

Though he is a coward, he is indeed,

He fights with all he's got when in need.

That's all there is but more to come,

This group of pirates is more different than some.

They travel through the seas of blue,

To fulfill their dreams and make them come true.

**First story to be completed! **

**The first several chapters of the new story arc of One Piece is starting out great. Who knew King Neptune, the God of the seas, would actually be part of the story. No suprise there, though. **

**Anyways, R&R, please. :D**


End file.
